Night's Waltz
by Turdaewen Noldor
Summary: As Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding aproach, an old ghost enters Tomoyo's life. E/T First chapter up! Eriol meets more than he expected when he arrives in Tokyo.
1. Prelude

Night's Waltz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters. I don't make any profit with this, so, please don' t sue me.  
  
Prologue  
  
The phone ringed somewhere in the huge mansion. A bathroom door flew open, filling the bedroom with a sweet scent of lavander and honey. The shape of a greek sculpture could be seen by the door. A pale, smooth skin, enveloped by a ice white towel, long curled wet hair flowing, leaving a trail of shampoo's perfume behind. The young beauty, Tomoyo Daidouji, reached for the white phone by her nightstand, taking it from it's receiver. "Moshi, moshi! Daidouji Tomoyo speaking." "Tomoyo, it's me, Sakura." "Sakura! How are you? How are the wedding arrangements doing?" "Good, very good. I'm calling to ask you for a favor." "Sure, what is it?" "Could you go pick someone at the airport tomorrow for me? The bestman is arriving and I can't make it." "Of course, Sakura. when is he arriving?" "He's coming in a flight from Hong Kong at 1 pm. He'll be wearing a black and blue chinese robe. you can't miss it. And please tell him to come for the dinner tomorrow." "Ok. So, see you tomorrow night, Sakura. Please send my regards to Li- kun." "Sure, ja, Tomoyo." "Ja." "Was it Sakura-chan?" Asked Sonomi, who had just walked in. "Yes, mother, she asked me to pick up a Li-kun's friend at the airport tomorrow. Would you mind if I went with the new car?" "Not at all, Tomoyo. But make sure that you warn the maids about your dinner clothes before you go. You'll probably be late." "That's fine, mom." "I almost forgot. I came here to say dinner is ready. Please don't take long." "I'll be down in a moment, thank you."  
  
Author's note: I don't really know if I'll be writing this piece. It'll depend at how much you like it, so PLEASE review!!!!!!!! PLEASE!! The first chapter should be done quickly. 


	2. Happy Meetings

Night's Waltz – Chapter 1 

            He opened his eyes to see the top of the high trees above him. The forest surrounding him was deep and humid. A sound of water could be heard not too far away.

            He got up and started looking for something. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew something was missing. Something important. Very, very important.

            His pace was increasing by the minute and soon he was running inside the forest. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop, viewing a place where the woods gave away. A circle of stone lied in the middle and he felt his chest ache for a minute. He continued walking entering the circle slowly.

            Once inside, he felt a cold wave and was knocked out.

            Slowly, the young man came to his senses and opened his eyes. The grass beneath him was soft and smooth and the air smelled of lavender. He noticed his clothes had been changed and now he stood with a hand made white robe.

            He sat up and looked around to see an huge garden around him. A yard away, the grass and the flowers gave space for the river. The strange thing was that he couldn't see what was at the other side of the water, for the mist was too thick.

            Understanding flooded him and the young wizard recognized the place: the fairies' land. A place that only magical and beautiful creatures lived and watched over the life on the earth.

            A pale, thin, young girl walked up to him, her golden hair falling of on her shoulders. She kneeled in front of him, offering her hand and saying in the softest voice.

"Are you lost, Eriol? You shouldn't be here…"

"I… I don't know what I'm doing here. Who are you?"

"You know, you're not fully here. Only your soul. You know why you are here."

"Yes… yes. Something is missing , always do. It's so… intoxicating. To feel in your soul when a leaf falls from the trees, when a bird born. To see my daughter in the water when I wash my face… You didn't said who you are."

"Does that matter?"

"Not really."

"Don't cry. You'll find it. You'll fell hole again."

Eriol smiled to the girl. He head a sound in the back of his mind and opened his eyes.

He could see the clouds and the mountains from the large window of the first class. He reached the seat pocket for his grasses and overheard the pilot talking on the speaker:

"We'll be arriving at Tokyo shortly, please make sure that your seat is at the straight position and your tables are closed and secure as well as your seatbelts. It's 9:23h at Tokyo, temperature is at 72ºF (Almost 25ºC) and the sky is partially clear."

Eriol rubbed his eyes, thinking why he had that dream again. It was the fourth time in a month. 'Forget about it. I'll soon be with old time friends. This could only do good to me.'

Even in the first class, the flight was long and boring and Eriol couldn't see the time when he would be in his room taking a shower, a meal and a nap.

He waited for his case to arrive and headed for the exit, hoping that a taxi was available at the parking lot. He would rent a car later, but, for now, he was much too tired to drive.

Something cough his attention at the people waiting at the airport. A beautiful girl, with flowing black hair tied up in a ponytail and a light red silk dress and deep blue eyes. She seemed familiar, but he thought it was just an impression. Maybe he had seen her in the television or something, because she surely looked poised and polite. She was looking for something or someone, and Eriol blushed when she looked at him, regretting of been staring at her.

She smiled and started walking towards him.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, how could I not though that it would be you!! Do you still remember me?"

He was a little confused, but he did recognized the voice. "Daidouji-san? You look different… You've grown up much since we last seen each other."

She laughed. "I don't know if I would take it like a compliment."

"Oh, I mean, you look beautiful, really beautiful, but it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"7 years counting your visit when we were 14…"

"It has been that much? Wow."

She smiled at him and picked um his luggage. "Shaw we go? We have much to do today and I bet that you want to go to the hotel to rest a little."

"Sure, but really I'm not going to let you take my luggage." And with that, he took the suitcase from her hands.

"You brought so little things, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Ah!! I was expecting to go shopping here. I really need to get new clothes."

They got to Tomoyo's car, a Toyota Corolla, the suitcase was put on the back and they left the airport heading to the hotel.

"So, you're going to be Sakura and Syaoran's best man… When did the call you?"

"About a month or so. But I came earlier because I wanted to relax a little after the incident at my home, back at England."

Tomoyo looked confused and was afraid revive bad memories, but curiosity won and asked in a low tone. "Incident?"

"Didn't you hear?? I left Kaho about six months ago and a friend of hers didn't take all that well. We had a big fight and I had to put a sleep magic on him. It was quite a mess."

"I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be… I'm fine."

"We are here." Tomoyo stopped the car in front of a fancy hotel, the same in which the reception of the wedding would be. A man in tuxedo came and took the luggage, carrying it inside. "May I walk you in your check in?" Tomoyo asked. "It would be a honor."

Once all the papers were ready and Eriol was about to shown to his quarters, Tomoyo gave him a hug. "Sakura-chan asked me to tell you to go out for dinner with us tonight. Would you like a ride?"

"I would appreciate it. I can only rent a car tomorrow morning."

"I'll be here about 7 PM then. Ja."

"Ja, Daidouji-san."

Eriol got to his flat, took a shower, asked the room service for his lunch, opened a coke from the frigobar and sat on the couch, watching some TV. He could help but to marvel at how beautiful Tomoyo had become. The dark, silky hair, the smooth, white skin… "Stop it, Eriol! Don't go ruin your life again. Tomoyo is not for you. She likes Sakura. Or does she?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang and the room service arrived.

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm really looking forward on this history. It's hard to write this since English is not my first language, but I'm trying really hard to pass as much emotion as I can, so pleas Review. The second chapter will be out soon.


End file.
